


Flavours of Nine

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the Doctor taste like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavours of Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



**Salty** :

The Doctor said something in his own musical, tonal language that made Rose glance up from her work.

“Now Doctor,” she said, wiping her glistening lower lip primly with a thumb, “is that the kind of language you use in front of a lady?”

“Only the sort of  _lady_ who would do what you’re doing right now.  Or  _were_ doing about seven seconds ago,” he said with his odd, crooked smile.  “Not traditionally proper behaviour for a lady, not on your planet, anyway.”

“Oh?” Rose said, brushing her thumb over him in a way that made him repeat one of the words he’d said a moment ago.  “Should I stop then?”

He gave her a long, level look from those crystalline blue eyes, as though considering her answer.

“Yeah,” he said, decisively, and without warning, he’d pulled her from her knees in front of him and over him so that she was straddling him on the old jumpseat, and he proceeded to teach her the precise meaning of the word he’d said in both the present and imperative forms.

**Bitter** :

“What is the Time War, Doctor?” Rose asked as she lay with her head pillowed on his bare shoulder.

She heard his heartsbeat pick up speed and his muscles tense under her cheek and knew she’d made a mistake.

“The Time War… it was a war that encompassed all of time and space.  Between the Time Lords, my people and… everything.  And then, it eventually became a war between madness and sanity, and everyone was on the losing side.  Especially me.”

Rose hadn’t expected him to answer at all, but his answer nearly reduced her to tears.

“They were fools, the lot of them.  Fools from the first moment.  Fools for sending me, and fools for letting me stay.  And I was the greatest fool of all, believing that we would all go together.”

“Doctor,” Rose murmured, but was stopped as suddenly he’d rolled her over and, without warning or preparation, he entered her.

“Fools and kings and mad bastards, the lot of them,” he growled, a litany of furious anger as he took her, not gently as was his wont, but hard and ruthless, without any consideration for her pleasure.  As he finished, however, it changed.  “And they’re all gone,” he murmured, and with tears clinging to his long, dark lashes, he fell asleep.

**Sweet** :

“Would you look at that?” the Doctor said in nearly childish wonderment that made Rose’s heart feel twice it’s normal size.

He was caressing a mole on her upper thigh as though it were a kitten.  Every time the Doctor found something on her body that he’d never noticed before, he treated it much the same way that he treated any wonder of the universe- as though it were the most glorious, most precious thing in all of creation.

His lips found the spot and gently stroked, then his tongue, and his fingers found their way to the soft skin of the inside of her thigh and higher, and higher again until his long, slim fingers were playing her like an alien harp, and she sang for him in much the same way.

“Fantastic,” he murmured, as he brought her down, his bright eyes full of wonder and joy.

**Sour** :

“If you’d wanted a pet, Rose, I’d have taken you to Thieliv.  Great cat breeders, the Thieliv.  Well behaved animals, those.”  He was looking after where Adam had disappeared down the hall with an expression as though he had eaten something that didn’t agree with him.

“Doctor, he’s not staying long.  Just show him a bit of fun, and then we drop him back off at home, right?” Rose said.

He turned back to her with a speculative expression.  “Decided I’m not enough for you, have you?”

Rose rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck, bringing her entire body into contact with his, and nuzzling just beneath his left ear in a way that she knew drove him crazy.

“Don’t be silly, Doctor.  Of course you’re enough.  Just show Mr. A-Levels how much he doesn’t know about the universe, and we can be on our way.”

**Spicy** :

“Oh,  _Doctor_!  What?”

“I believe I asked you for a little hush, Rose.  I’m very busy right now.”

Rose squirmed against the belt keeping her arms tied to the headboard and tested the bonds keeping her legs spread to the Doctor’s whims.  At that moment, he had his face at the apex of her thighs and was doing something with his tongue that Rose knew from experience was illegal on three of the last four planets they had visited.

Teach her to ask for a day where they didn’t end up in a prison.

“You’ve been talking to Jack,” she accused.

“Hush, Rose, or I’ll have to punish you,” he said with a flashing grin before returning to his work. 


End file.
